


Slipping

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Comfort, Daddy Steve, Infantilism, M/M, Multi, Non-Sexual Age Play, Papa Bucky, Tony has a rough day, little Tony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-26 09:08:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7568389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short one-shot where little Tony has a rough time at Macy's.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slipping

_This is not an appropriate thing to be happening at a Macy’s._

But it still was. Tony swore under his breath and pulled a little too hard on a shirt as he shoved it aside, making the rack rattle. He didn't particularly care, too busy being angry with himself for wanting to suck his thumb. And fuck did he want to. He also wanted to cry, scream, and maybe take a nap once he got back to the tower.

But most of all, he wanted his daddy and his papa.

_Steve and Bucky. This is a public place, not a god damn preschool._

Tony tried to focus on the shirts he was looking at. Admittedly, that would've been a hard task even if he wasn't fighting off his little headspace. He'd never been a fan of going to stores to buy things. It was much easier to just tell JARVIS what he needed and have it sent to the tower, Tony never even having to leave his workshop. But his new tenants preferred hand-picking _everything._ Something to do with sentiment and staying humble, blah blah blah. He didn't really care, making an irritated grunt when his fingers slid along the stiff and starchy fabric of the clearance rack shirts.

Where were the dynamic duo anyway?

_Probably lost in the shoe section. Didn't papa need running shoes?_

Tony then proceeded to smack himself in the back of the head in an effort to clear it and think like a grown man. He was pretty sure he was right about the shoe thing though, so he figured he'd head that way. His mouth felt empty and before he could think to stop it he had hooked two fingers in it and given a few sucks. The signs hanging from the ceiling indicated that the shoe section was ahead and to the right. So, with his fingers still in his mouth, he started off in that direction.

He knew he was fighting a losing battle with his little side, but that didn't make him any less determined. The store was mostly empty by then, or at least that part of it was. Which made sense with it having been close to the ten o’clock closing time. With no prying eyes in his immediate vicinity, Tony didn't mind letting those two fingers stay where they were. Besides, he could have passed it off as chewing his nails if he needed to.

The tile floor was a bit wet from having apparently been recently mopped and his shoes squeaked from where they made contact, which in turn made him giggle a little. It was a funny noise, after all. He swung a right and saw the shoes there, as well as two familiar heads peeking over the shelves. A smile quickly formed on his lips and he sped up his pace a bit, not noticing that the floor was a deal more wet where he was headed. Tony had the tip of the blond super soldier’s name about to spill off his tongue when suddenly he was not standing anymore.

Instead of ‘Steve’ leaving his mouth, a yelp took its place. His back hit hard as his feet slipped forward. Tony's hands shot out and back to catch him, but only resulted in his elbows hitting, too. Luckily his head remained safe, only lightly tapping against the tile. He whined, high-pitched and pained while he bit down hard on his bottom lip.

The yelp and thud had been enough to catch Bucky and Steve’s attention. They looked around before Bucky spotted the source of the noises.

“Shit. Tony. C’mon, Steve.” 

Steve looked, too, immediately following after Bucky and over towards Tony. They crouched down and Bucky got him back into a sitting position, being careful not to jostle him too much. Tony whined again, shorter that time and followed by a whimper as one hand shot out to hold onto the collar of Steve’s shirt. He didn't care if he was stretching the material out, the fall having solidified his little headspace and reminded him he very much needed his daddy and papa. 

Steve and Bucky didn't know that. Usually when they were daddy and papa Tony would've told them so, and they wouldn't have gone out in public. He felt kind of stupid for not telling them he was on the edge of being little, but didn't know how to communicate that. His back hurt, his elbows hurt, and words just felt like too much work. But papa was talking to him, so he listened to that.

“Fuck, Tony, you alright? You hit real hard.” Bucky told him the obvious, sighing. “Did your head hit, too? Don't want you having a concussion in the middle of a damn Macy’s.” He chuckled quietly, prodding with concerned wit like he always did when Tony was big. But Tony wasn't big and didn't like the jokes at all. His grip tightened on Steve’s shirt as he glared at his papa. Steve sighed and shook his head, obviously biting back a chuckle of his own. Then he realized Tony had begun trembling and he raised an eyebrow. Before Steve could get a question out, Tony did one of the things he did best when he was little.

He cried.

Snotty, messy, loud crying mixed with whimpers and whines. The two caught on instantly, Steve sitting all the way down on the wet floor and dragging Tony into his lap to hug him tight. Bucky glanced around to make sure nobody was watching them before dropping from his previous crouch to his knees and scooting closer. Tony felt his papa’s hand raking through his hair gently and calmed down a bit, relaxing in his daddy’s arms. “Hurt.” He finally choked the word.

Steve hummed and nodded. “That was a bad fall, champ. You're gonna be okay, though. But you have to tell daddy if you hit your head.” He spoke quietly so only the three of them could hear. Bucky grunted to show he agreed, not stopping his petting of Tony’s hair. Tony drew in a shaky breath and sniffled before saying; “Head didn't hit.” Bucky and Steve both looked relieved, but still stressed. Then there was a crackling noise and the voice over the store speakers announced they would be closing in ten minutes. Tony made a confused little noise and wiped a sleeved arm across his face, smearing tears and snot.

“C’mon, honey, we gotta get up. Then we can go home and give you some medicine to make the pain go away.” Steve told him. Tony grimaced at the word ‘medicine’ and shook his head no. “Yes, Tony. The store’s closing.” His daddy sounded a bit more stern, but he still shook his head again. His papa was standing, so Tony looked up at him and stuck his arms up. Bucky rolled his eyes but scooped his little boy up anyway, settling Tony on his hip. Tony watched as his daddy stood up and smiled at him. He smiled back, still feeling weepy. The trembling had lessened a bit but Bucky could still feel Tony shaking and kissed the top of his head to try and get him to calm down some more. Getting home was still the best solution. 

Bucky had already known exactly where the closest exit was. Seeking out escape routes was something that stuck with him from being the soldier and no amount of therapy would change. And it certainly came in handy. “Take a left next, then another, and we'll be out.” He told Steve, who was walking ahead to make sure the coast was clear. Tony slid his thumb into his mouth to chew and suck on, feeling horribly ashamed for how he was acting in a public place. Papa was humming a little song to him quietly and he tried to focus on that. He needed to pee, too. And he decided he wanted to walk again. He started whining and kicking his legs, his knee nailing his papa in the gut once or twice. “Alright, alright. But hold my hand.” Bucky said as he set Tony down and took his hand instead.

“Almost out, papa?”

“Almost, champ.”

Tony nodded, wincing at the pain in his back. He'd definitely be bruised. Quickly they were outside and in the stale night air of New York City. The tower was pretty close by, but calling a driver was still safer. Steve made the call fast. He joined the other two and held Tony’s free hand, flashing another winning smile. Tony giggled at his daddy’s goofy grin and remembered he had to pee. He was sure his pull-up would be able to hold it so he just relaxed and let go, relieved as his bladder emptied. Then his pants started feeling very warm and wet. He was confused at first, not understanding what had happened. Suddenly he remembered he wasn't wearing a pull-up because he hadn't planned to be little in the first place. Tony flinched at the sound of liquid hitting the pavement and looked around frantically. 

Steve heard it, too, and looked over to Tony before looking down. He cursed and started dragging them away from the curb and back towards the alley that the exit had led to. “Steve, what--” Bucky stopped mid-sentence when he realized what had happened and that Tony was looking teary again. “Oh, no, no, no. C’mere, Tony, you're fine. It was an accident.” He said and pulled his little boy closer, ignoring the wet jeans as he hugged Tony tight. Daddy was watching the street for their car, one hand rubbing circles on Tony’s back while he anxiously patted his thigh with the other. Tony held back his tears, wanting to be brave for his papa. He sniffled slightly and rubbed his face again, whining at the feeling of his wet pants getting cold.

The car pulled up alongside the curb like the driver was told to do. Steve and Bucky once again took Tony’s hands and walked with him to the car, trying to block the view of Tony anyone might try to get. Steve slid into the back seat first and closed the partition after giving the driver a polite thank you and his Captain America smile. The other two joined him and Bucky shut the door. Tony ignored his seatbelt and climbed into his daddy’s lap instead, settling against the much larger man’s broad chest.

“Almost home, champ.” Bucky assured him.

“Wet, papa.” 

“I know, and we'll get you changed and napping as soon as we can, bug.” 

That all sounded nice. Tony typically fought naps tooth and nail, but it was late and he had been through a lot. Crying really wore him out. And he was pretty sure his nap would just end up being bedtime. He reached out to hold his papa’s shirt with his free one (the one that’s thumb wasn't firmly lodged in his mouth), eyes already drooping. His pants were cold and gross and he really wanted them off, but daddy and papa got upset last time he took his pants off. Granted, that was an important gala.

Bucky’s hand came up and threaded through his hair, calloused finger tips messaging the scalp. Tony relaxed the best he could, not sure when they'd be home. But he was sure about one thing.

_I have the best daddy and papa in the world._

**Author's Note:**

> ** EDIT TO ADD:  
> If you guys want more age play stories throw your prompts in the comments! I do stuff with little Clint or little Bruce, as well as little Fitz from AoS!! **


End file.
